1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical deflector array including optical deflectors, which deflect light beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,789 discloses an electromagnetically actuated optical deflector array. The electromagnetically actuated optical deflector array includes optical deflectors. Wirings extend from each optical deflector. Many wirings ((number of wirings per optical deflector)×(number of optical deflectors) wirings) extending from the optical deflectors are respectively connected, for external electrical connection, to many connecting pads that are provided on the outer peripheral portion of the optical deflector array.
In this optical deflector array, the wirings from a specific optical deflector extend so as to avoid the wirings extending from the remaining optical deflectors. For this reason, the optical deflectors are arranged at intervals sufficient to allow the wirings extend between them. In other words, spaces sufficient for the passage of the wirings must be ensured between the optical deflectors. This hinders an increase in the packing density of optical deflectors. In addition, the spaces to be ensured between optical deflectors increase with an increase in the number of optical deflectors included in the optical deflector array.